


Silent

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no talking, shirou needs a hug, shirou needs confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble:  Shirou seems to blossom under Yonekuni's gaze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

_I always showed you off like a prom queen  
You were Norma Jean I was James Dean_

The chattering at the dinner table seemed to go on, everyone had something to say. Except the person to his left. Head bowed and eyes fixed on his plate, the heavy weight kept to himself, unless someone asked him a question.

Yonekuni looked out at the corner of his eye at his partner. Even under the eyes of many, his lover seemed to glow, as if he knew that the blond was looking at him. The blond watched the heavy weight fidget under his gaze, glancing over to catch Yonekuni's eyes. He watched as Shirou's cheeks flush lightly, no doubt remembering a previous engagement they had earlier that day. He breathed deeply, a hint of Shirou's scent tickled his nose and took that as a cue.

Reaching under the table, he gave his lover's hand a squeeze before tossing their share of the bill on the table. He nodded to his brother, who only cocked an eyebrow, then grunted when Norio dug his elbow into Kunimasa's side. As they walked out of the restaurant, Yonekuni felt the urge to show off his lover, to flaunt what he had and what they wanted. He knew that, even though Shirou hides his soul, he still draws attention wherever he goes and though the urge to flaunt his lover, he pushed that feeling down. He was and always be the only one to know Shirou's true animal side.

The brush against riled him further. Innocent acts that the wolf liked to do, silently telling the blond what he wanted, what he craved and what he desired. He brushed back against the wolf, silently communicating what he wanted as well. The heavy flush on Shirou's cheeks told him that his lover understood.


End file.
